1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, a semiconductor device having a multi-layered wiring structure containing a copper layer wiring and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various semiconductor elements are miniaturized more and more with the progress of the process technology of the semiconductor integrated circuit (LSI). Also, the high density, the increase in layer number, and the reduction in thickness of the wirings in the LSI are making rapid progress, and thus the stress applied to the wirings and the density of the current flowing through the wirings are steadily increased respectively. Accordingly, when the current of the high density flows through the wirings, for example, the breaking phenomenon of the wiring that is called the electromigration (EM) is ready to occur. It is supposed that, the driving force of the electromigration is generated when metallic atoms are moved and diffused owing to the collision of the high-density electron flows. Since the degradation phenomenon by the electromigration becomes still more intense with the miniaturization of the element, the development of the wiring material and the wiring structure, through which the high-density current can be passed and which can achieve the high reliability, is required.
As the wiring in which the electromigration is hard to occur rather than the aluminum wiring, there is the copper wiring.
However, the fine patterning of the copper layer is difficult. As one of the effective approaches for manufacturing the copper wiring, the damascene method that has the steps of forming previously the wiring trench in the insulating film and then burying the copper layer therein is put to practical use. Also, the dual-damascene method that forms simultaneously the via and the wiring by forming the via hole under the wiring trench is known.
Then, an example of steps of forming the via by the damascene method is shown in FIGS. 1A to 1D hereunder.
First, as shown in FIG. 1A, an interlayer insulating film 102 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 101, and a first silicon oxide film 103 and a silicon nitride film 107 are formed on the interlayer insulating film 102. Then, a first wiring trench 104 is formed in these films 103, 107 by patterning the first silicon oxide film 103 and the silicon nitride film 107. Then, a barrier metal layer 105 and a first copper layer 106 are formed sequentially in the first wiring trench 104 and on the silicon nitride film 107 to bury the first wiring trench 104 completely. Then, the first copper layer 106 and the barrier metal layer 105 are polished by the chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) method and removed from the upper surface of the silicon nitride film 107.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1B, the first copper layer 106 left only in the first wiring trench 104 is used as a copper wiring 106a. Then, a second silicon oxide film 108 is formed on the silicon nitride film 107 and the copper wiring 106a respectively.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1C, a via hole 109 is formed on the copper wiring 106a by patterning the second silicon oxide film 108.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1D, a second barrier metal layer 110 and a second copper layer 111 are formed in the via hole 109 and on the second silicon oxide film 108. Then, the second copper layer 111 and the second barrier metal layer 110 are polished by the CMP method and removed from the upper surface of the second silicon oxide film 108. Then, the second copper layer 111 left in the via hole 109 is used as a via 111a. 
The multi-layered copper wiring structure can be obtained by repeating the formation of the copper wiring and the formation of the via in compliance with above steps.
By the way, as shown in FIG. 1C, if the via hole 109 is formed in the second silicon oxide film 108, the copper wiring 106a is exposed from the via hole 109 and exposed directly to the outside air.
As a result, it is possible that the copper wiring 106a is contaminated, corroded and oxidized and thus the defective connection between the copper wiring 106a and the via 111a is caused. As its measure, the process of cleaning the copper wiring 106a from the via hole 109 is carried out. In this case, if the aspect ratio of the via hole 109 is increased, it becomes difficult to clean completely the surface of the copper wiring 106a. 